1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and especially relates to differentially coupled terminals of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Publication No. 2013/0196550 discloses a differentially coupled electrical connector including an insulative housing, a number of upper terminals, and a number of lower terminals. The upper terminals are insert molded in a terminal block. The terminal block supports the upper terminals and is mounted to the housing. The upper terminals include a pair of signal terminals and a respective ground terminal on one of two sides of the pair of signal terminals. The upper terminal includes a tail, a contact, and a body. The body of the terminal includes a block portion and a free portion. By using preferential differential coupling, it is possible to decrease the insertion loss to about 0.1 dB dip and to move the frequency of this dip loss out to frequencies greater than 11 GHz, compared to an exemplary connector with a 0.5 dB dip in insertion loss at about 8 GHz.
In the above prior art design, terminals having a different structure are required to achieve a better performance at high frequencies.
An electrical connector having a good performance at high frequency is desired.